The Flames Within
by Clare and Mat
Summary: Wolf or human? Human or wolf? Trunks Breif and family went on a 'vacation', always watched by a pack of wolves. One more unique then the others. Ren had taken a likeing to the purple haired boy as soon as she saw him, but knew she was completly different
1. The Flames Within: Prolog

Clare: Hi people! We are actually alive believe it or not!

Mat: Thanks to school and trips we weren't able to actually update any stories or put new ones out.

Clare: But now we're back and with new and better stories!

Mat: if you ask me our writing has much improved. But read and see for you're self.

Clare: And remember…REVIEW!

Mat: Please.

** **

** **

**"In fire, we can see our past and our coming. For, as with us and our time,**

**these flames are solely born through the complete and utterly consumption**

**of its surroundings. By which, the fire itself is also condemned to be**

**destroyed. Demanding, beautiful and very lethal, it lives itself to death..."**

** **

******The Flames Within**

**Prolog**

** **

A wolfs howl sounded through the dense forest, crying out to the moon. Multiple howls followed it, thus an orchestra of unique voices ran through the forest. Only one of the howls seemed out of place from the many others. The reason for this was because it wasn't a howl at all. It was the high-pitched wail of a child.

The cry told of the horrors that had passed during the first few hours of the night, which left the child parentless. A body had been dragged into the wood by predators that had left the child alone only because of its wail and the fact that a yellow crescent moon was glowing brightly on the child's forehead

The child stopped crying when a large silver wolf started sniffing at her, other's of this wolfs pack standing further away.

"What is it Shevia?" A black wolf, the same size as the silver wolf, asked as it approached hesitantly.

These wolves weren't what you would imagine them as. As tall as a grown man when standing on their hind legs and reaching the same mans waist when on all fours, these wolves were smarted then others. Royal wolves it what they were called. Larger, faster, and smarter then normal wolves theses animals were well deserved of the name. 

"I believe it is a two-legers child, Blacknight." The silver, female, wolf replied while nudging the now giggling child with her snout.

Blacknight snorted. "Then let us leave it." The black wolf turned and started towards the rest of the pack. Apparently this male wolf was the pack leader. The One Male. Ruler of the pack along with his mate the One Female, Shevia in this case.

"I can not leave it to the scavengers Blacknight! This is a sign from the Goddess. I asked for guidance and asked for a sign that she had heard. This child is the sign Blacknight! Can you not see how the Goddess has sent this child for us to care for?" 

The hair on Blacknight's back ruffled and settled again, only a low growl coming from deep in his thought. "Fine. If the child is to stay with the pack it must be taught our ways and must be named. I will leave that to you, but I will teach her our ways." 

Shevia tackled her mate and licked his nose. "Thank you Blacknight! I will call her Serenity. For she is peaceful and radiates this." The name decided Shiva took the back of the infant's shirt between her teeth and took her place with her mate. 

And this is the begging of our story. A child with powers beyond her thoughts, none of these awakened as of yet, raised by wolves. To hunt with a pack and scavenge for her share, fighting with her brothers and sisters as play, and earning the respect of the one Male. No one would have guessed that the arrival of a single two-leggier would soon throw the wolf child into a vortex of confusion and many other feelings she never had.


	2. The Flames Within: Chapter One

Clare: We back with eh next chapter!

Mat: And we only have one thing to say…

Clare and Mat: REVIEW!!!!!!! Please….

                                                            **The Flames Within******

**                                          Chapter one**

            *~*~*~*-Seventeen Year's Later-*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Mmm…smell that fresh air!" A blue haired woman stepped from a hover limo, arms stretched out, head tilted back, with lungs breathing deep the fresh forest air.

            Three other forms stumbled from the car, mumbling curses at the woman's words. Each of the three forms were male and they were quite grumpy males. The shortest one more so then the other two.

            "Woman…I can't believe you took me from my training to come here." The shortest fellow, who had gravity defying, black, unruly, hair, mumbled while leaning against a tree.

            The woman sighed and turned around to face her husband. "Lighten up Vegeta. This whole trip was to get you, and the boys, to stop training for a while. We all need to relax. R-e-l-a-x Vegeta…Re-"

            "I understood you the first time woman!" 

            The two other forms, both standing around six feet three inches, snickered behind their hands. "Yeah dad…we're here to relax." The lavender haired boy chuckled, drawling out the last word longer than was necessary.

            "Trunks, why don't you and Goten go look for a good place to camp?" Leave it to the genius to break up a fight before it even started. No wonder why everyone loved her so much.

            "Sure mom…come on Go-man let's go." The two teens were out of there as soon as they caught Vegeta's glare, fearing for their lives.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*-Else where in the forest-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ar-ar-aroooooooooo!!!!!!!!" The howl caught one wolfs attention, causing its head to snap up and look in the direction of it. 

            "Intruders." was all it said before bounding off towards the sound. 

            Now unlike all the others wolves this one was different. Walking on two legs and hairless, Little Two Legs, also known as Ren, wore nothing but a leather skin from a deer, a knife around her waist held there by a makeshift scabbard, and a small bag of flint around her neck.  Sliver-blond hair hung to her knees, making up for the loss of fur, while sharp, keen, blue eyes watched for potential enemies or looked for a day's meal.

             Another howl. It was telling anyone near by to check out the new intruders. She answered with her own howl, calling out to the rest of the pack that she would be the one to. There were no more howls after that. 

            Ren nodded slowing in her run when she heard voices coming from the path she was on. Quickly she leapt into a near by tree, the foliage hiding her.

            "I thought that wolves only came out at night. So why are they howling now?" A boy with black, very spiky, hair asked another who had lavender hair.

            "Goten…wolves aren't nocturnal creatures. You just listen to one to many urban legends." 

            Ren watched as the one called Goten smacked the others head, thus starting some kind of fight between the two. Ren's brow perked and she shook her head. _They're no better then the pups._ Shifting slightly on the branch, ready to jump down and run as if she were never there, she stopped moving when she noticed that the lavender haired boy was staring right at her!

            "Dude…Trunks…hello?" Goten, his fist caught in Trunks's grip, turned to look at the tree. "What are you-" 

            Trunks slapped his hand, freeing his friend's fist, over Goten's mouth. "Shut up. I can sense something coming from that tree."

            Goten laughed. "Ohhh! And is a big squirrel going to eat us?" 

            Trunks, smirking, shook his head. "No…but that tree is the one that a boy, our age, was reported hanging from. They say that his guts were ripped out and eaten by wolves."

             Goten laughed, with a hint of fear, and shook his head. "Nice try bud. But I'm not falling for it." A howl earned a girly screech from Goten thus the eighteen-year-old boy jumped into his friend's arms.

            Trunks laughed. "Goten isn't scared is he?"

            Goten snarled and jumped out of Trunks' grasp, smoothing down his cloths. "No. He's not." Smacking the purple haired boy, Goten proceeded to stomp back to where they had left Bulma and Vegeta.

            Ren, now absolutely confused, jumped down from the tree. She looked at the retreating backs of the boys and huffed something that sounded along the lines of 'stupid humans.'


End file.
